Spies, Winx and Elves Can this be real!
by renXaerrow
Summary: Astrid is a elf and she knows that and decides to not tell the other spies. Jerry gave the girls a misson that is not in any country...Or this world. they were sent to Magix to help the winx girls defeat this new evil. PalladiumXOC


Info/ch1

Name: Astrid

Age: 16

Occupation: spy/fairy

Hair: long dark pink always pulled into plats on each side of her head to hide her elf ears

Eye colour: dark blue

Family: faragonda(long lost grand mother)

Normal outfit: blue one shoulder top, white miniskirt and pink knee length boots

Spy uniform: like the others but white

Crush: Palladium(he has one on you secretly)

Chapter 1

One Weird Mission

Astrid's POV

You, Alex, Sam, Clover and Brittany were walking into science at Mali-U which in yours, Clover's and Alex's opinion was WAY boring… only because it was boring to you because you never listened to the teacher, you just pass random notes to Clover who sat next to you.

"Oh yeah just remembered we're in a exam in science today so I hope you revised." Sam said to you with a smirk.

You and the other two froze.

"Did you say test?" Clover shrieked in horror.

"Yep so-" Brittany said but the as you called it 'People Vacuum' sucking the five of you up it.

"AHHHHHHHH" You all screamed as you free fell down the huge rectangular tube.

You landed first on the sofa then Alex on you, then Brittany, then Sam and finally Clover sitting on top of the pile.

"OW" You all but clover yelled.

You turned to your side so that everyone fell off you before you sat up. They stood up and sat next to you.

"Thanks Jerry you've just got us out of a science test!" You exclaimed happily along with Clover and Alex.

"Quite alright now onto the mission, this is going to be out of this dimension." Jerry said as he stood up.

"Don't you mean out of this world?" Sam asked looking confused.

"No I mean literary out of this dimension." He answered looking from Sam to Brittany to Alex to Clover to you.

"Is that even possible?" You asked thinking that he was going completely crazy.

"Yes it is quite possible Astrid. I need you all to go there to help a school fight some evil that has gone there. Some boys from a school called Red Fountain and two teachers from Alfea, the school were you girls are going to are coming to pick you all up from here in four hours, so that you can go home and pack." He said as he made that 'People Vacuum' pulled you all up again.

~Three hours and fifty-three minutes later~

Sky's POV(I'm going sky the brown haired one and Brandon the Blond like the first season)

You all walked out of portal machine thing at the WHOOP building. You all looked around the room you ended up in to see five girls and one man. The four of the pink, orange and the two black haired girls were talking, the blond haired one was doing her makeup and the man was going sort of paper work.

"Hello you must be here to pick up the girls?" the man asked.

The girls looked at you all with smiled.

"Yes we are." Palladium answered.

The girls stood with their cases in their hand and all of the sudden the blond began flirting with you, Riven, Brandon and Timmy. This made the girl with platted dark pink haired girl roll her dark blue eyes.

"Clover they aren't interested I'm sorry." She said gently.

Clover pouted and looked at you with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry but she's right." You answered making her tackle the pink haired girl in a hug.

"No boy likes me do they Astrid?" Clover said.

Astrid sighed and hugged her back.

"Of course they do." She answered.

"Then why haven't I had any luck with getting a boyfriend for the past three days?" She asked as she looked Astrid in the eye.

"You'll find your true love someday. Trust me." Astrid answered.

Clover playfully slapped Astrid on the arm while laughing along with the other girls but Astrid looked at them like they had lost it.

"What?" She asked sounding more confused than she looked.

"You sound like a fortune cookie that's what!" They answered.

Astrid sighed after she slapped them lightly on their arms and pulled out a light purple round thing out of her pocket.

"Come on guys I get the picture." She said.

The girls took similar ones out and they all opened it making rings run up their bodies revealing the same jumpsuits but different colours. The short black haired ones was orange, the long black haired ones was sky blue, the orange haired ones was green, Clover's was red and Astrid's was white.

"Good luck girls" The man said and was about to push a button but Astrid stopped him.

"Err…Jerry please don't press that button me and the girls just ate." She said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Timmy activated the inter-dimensional portal device. Riven shoved the five girls towards the portal just after they introduced their selves. Astrid glared at him.

"Watch it would you?" She snapped.

He shook his head, smirked and pushed her into the portal.

"She's going to kill you for that." Clover said to Riven.

"Really?" He asked looking very smug at Clover.

"Err… Yeah really why else do you think she's our team leader." Clover answered.

"Well let's get going." Palladium said.

You all walked in the portal after Riven threw Astrid's cases in after her. The portal ended up so high you and the others ended up landing on your butts.

"Where's Astrid?" Brittany asked looking around.

Then on cue Astrid shot out of the portal doing Arial rolls and landing on her feet perfectly.

"I'm here." She answered.

Her two cases came out of the portal and was about to land on her but she caught them with each hand. You and the others apart from the other four spies were shock by her reaction.

"Oh yeah and you." she continued as she pointed a finger at Riven with a angry look on her face

"What?" He asked.

"You dare push me again and I'll do something I'll regret." She threatened.

"Bring it. Let's get moving." He said.

You and the others stood up and headed over to Alfea.

"I hope you all can get through the magical barrier." WizGiz said.

"What if we can't?" Astrid asked.

"Then you won't be able to enter the school so you won't be able to help." Palladium answered as he looked to the pink haired girl next to him.

"I hope me and the others can get through." Astrid said as she crossed her fingers along with the other girls.

"Yeah." They all said.

'I hope they can get through if not then we are going to have some problems.' You thought.


End file.
